


Nana'd

by chemicalyeahboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, nana'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalyeahboy/pseuds/chemicalyeahboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nana'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+meme).



Tyler comes up behind Josh, wrapping his arms around him and says playfully   
"I got you pretty good when i nana'd you, right".  
He laughed gently. Suddenly, Josh grabbed the banana closest to him and jammed it swiftly in Tyler's eye socket. Josh rammed the banana deeper and deeper into Tyler's skull until he was reduced to a twitching bloody mess. Josh got up and slowly moved out of the room, before leaving he turned around and whispered at Tyler's corpse   
"nana'd"


End file.
